mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Music soundtrack (Super Mario Fusion: Revival)
The music soundtrack of Super Mario Fusion: Revival consists of a pool of game-neutral songs that play depending on the general style of the level. The choice to use a universal soundtrack was made in order to keep the soundtrack size as small as possible. The soundtrack comes from various games, most notably SoundTeMP's highly varied music from the 2002 Korean MMORPG Ragnarok Online by GRAVITY Co. Ltd. and Konami's 2007 Nintendo DS game Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. Default level themes This pool of songs is generally played in all worlds as default level themes. Plains level BGM Title: "Tread on the Ground" Game: Ragnarok Online, Prontera Fields Artist: SoundTeMP Usage: Very often used in "plains" type levels, where there are not many enemy encounters, allowing players to take on the level at a more leisurely pace. Additionally, if the level is set in a location that is relaxing and casual, this song would more likely than not be assigned to it. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Plains Overworld level BGM - Idyllic Title: "Be Nice 'n Easy" Game: Ragnarok Online, Byalan Island Artist: SoundTeMP Usage: Used in more action oriented levels set in paradise-type locations such as beach resorts and exotic cities. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Overworld2 Overworld level BGM - Exploration Title: "Travel" Game: Ragnarok Online, Kobold map Artist: SoundTeMP Usage: This song is used in big sprawling levels which encourage exploration and item hunting. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Overworld Athletic level BGM Title: "We have Lee but you don't have" Game: Ragnarok Online, Juperos Dungeon Artist: SoundTeMP Usage: This song is used in "athletic"-type levels, which consist of more action oriented platforming, including jumps from moving platform to moving platform and running at full speed from aggressive enemies. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Athletic Turbo level BGM Title: "TeMPorsche" Game: Ragnarok Online, ''Outskirts of Morroc '''Artist:' SoundTeMP Usage: This song plays in extremely high action levels, notably Shark Chomp chase levels and Metal Slug tank encounters. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Turbo Underground level BGM - Action Title: "A Clashing of Underground Waves" (version 4) Games: Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia, Super Mario Bros. 3 Artists: Michiru Yamane, Koji Kondo, JudgeSpear (mashup) Usage: This is a mashup between "A Clashing of Waves", played in Kalidus Channel of Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia, and the underground theme from the original NES version of Super Mario Bros. 3. It plays in underground sections of levels that are action-oriented, as well as action-oriented "dark" levels. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Underground Underground level BGM - Subdued Title: "Peach Castle Dungeon" Game: Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Peach Castle Dungeon Artist: Koji Kondo, Yoko Shimomura Usage: This is used in underground areas that are less action-heavy, such as map pipe warp rooms. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Underground2 Underwater level BGM Title: "Wandering the Crystal Blue" (arranged version) Games: Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia, Somnus Reef Artist: Michiru Yamane Usage: This is played in levels entirely set in serene swimming environments. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Underwater Ghost House level BGM Title: "Curse 'n Pain" Game: Ragnarok Online, Glast Heim Artist: SoundTeMP Usage: This song is the universal theme for all Ghost House (x-GHx) levels. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: GhostHouse Badlands level BGM Title: "Big Guys Love This" Game: Ragnarok Online, Juno Field Artist: SoundTeMP Usage: This song is played in levels set in untamed wildernesses, wastelands, basically any terrain that is blighted in any way. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Badlands Fortress level BGM - Default Title: "Erebos' Prelude" Game: Ragnarok Online, Thantos Tower Lower Levels Artist: SoundTeMP Usage: This epic song is the universal BGM for Fortress levels set in the typical castle, fortress, or anything related to gothic architecture. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Fortress Fortress level BGM - Melancholic Title: "Seven Days Seven Nights" Game: Ragnarok Online, Thantos Tower Upper Levels Artist: SoundTeMP Usage: This song is used in Fortress-type levels that convey the sense of emptiness or vastness, as well as areas in general that have a gloomy dreary setting, such as a bleak wintry landscape. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Fortress2 Fortress level BGM - Hi-Tech Title: "Under the Ground" Game: Ragnarok Online, Prontera Culvert Artist: SoundTeMP Usage: This song is played in Fortress-type levels (or any type of level) that are technological in nature. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Fortress3 War Zone level BGM Title: "Illegal Mission" Game: Battle Bakraid, Seaside stage Artist: Atsuhiro Motoyama Usage: Played in levels with a military setting, most notably Doomship levels (x-SHIP). SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: War Zone (two words, note the space in between) Ominous BGM Title: "In Secret" Game: Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Recieving a betrayal letter in Legend Mode Artist: Yasuhiro Misawa Usage: This song is played most often in pre-boss areas. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Ominous Boss fight BGM Title: "Passing Pleasures" Game: Raiden III, Boss BGM Artist: Go Satou Usage: This is the song played in all boss fights in regular levels. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Boss World boss fight BGM Title: "Arkham Battle 2" Game: Devil May Cry 3, second Arkham battle Artist: Kento Hasegawa Usage: This is the world boss battle BGM for the world bosses of Worlds 1, 2, 5, and 6. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Worldboss Bowser rampage level BGM Title: "Bowser Battle" Game: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Final Bowser Battle Artist: Yuki Tsujiyoko Usage: This song is used in Bowser rampage levels SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Rampage Town BGM - Idyllic Title: "You're In Ruins" Game: Ragnarok Online, Monks Temple Artist: SoundTeMP Usage: This song is used in Town areas unaffected by the ravages of the events of the game. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Town Town BGM - Ominous Title: "Stranger Aeons" Game: Ragnarok Online, Great Demon Baphomet's tomb Artist: Warren Usage: This song is used in Town areas that have been victimized by the events of the game. It is also used in levels taking place in abandoned habitations. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: TownOminous Bonus area BGM Title: "Adios" Game: Ragnarok Online, Umbala Fields Artist: SoundTeMP Usage: This song is used in bonus areas of levels, as well as Switch Palaces. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Bonus Mushroom house BGM Title: "Shop theme" Game: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Artist: Koji Kondo Usage: This song is used in Mushroom Houses. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: Shop Map enemy battle BGM Title: "Duel Zone" Game: Super Smash Bros., Fighting Polygon Team stage Artist: Hirokazu Ando Usage: TThis song is used in map enemy battle segments. SMFMUSIC.INI Section Name: MapBattle World-specific level BGMs These songs are played in specific worlds. The number of world-specific songs are kept to a minimum so that the soundtrack size stays as low as possible. Plains BGM - World 1 Title: Normal Stage BGM Game: Pokémon Shuffle (2015 Genius Sonority/The Pokémon Company/Nintendo) Artist: Tsukasa Tawada Usage: This lighthearted and slow theme is used in "plains" levels in World 1. SMFMUSIC.INI section name: PlainsW1 Overworld BGM - World 1 Title: Hard Stage BGM Game: Pokémon Shuffle (2015 Genius Sonority/The Pokémon Company/Nintendo) Artist: Tsukasa Tawada Usage: A slightly faster and lighthearded theme that is used in faster-paced levels in World 1. SMFMUSIC.INI section name: OverworldW1 Demon plains - World 4 Title: "Inferno" Game: Fear Effect (1999 Kronos Digital Entertainment, Eidos) Artist: Unknown Usage: This versatile ambient creepy song is used in many different settings. Its main use is in derelict areas of human habitation with relatively few enemy encounters. SMFMUSIC.INI section name: Demonplains Underwater level BGM - Creepy Title: "Faceless People" Game: Yume Nikki (2005-2007 Kikiyama) Artist: Unknown Usage: This song is used in creepy underwater levels without much action, such as those found in World 3 and 4. SMFMUSIC.INI section name: Underwater2 Plains level BGM - World 5 Title: "Stony Cave" Game: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity (2012 Nintendo/The Pokémon Company/Spike Chunsoft) Artist: Keisuke Ito, Yasuhiro Kawagoe Usage: This ironically-named song is used in World 5 above-ground levels that are low on enemy encounters and focused on platforming. SMFMUSIC.INI section name: PlainsW5 Overworld (Action) BGM - World 5 Title: "Ragged Mountain" Game: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity (2012 Nintendo/The Pokémon Company/Spike Chunsoft) Artist: Keisuke Ito, Yasuhiro Kawagoe Usage: This BGM is played in World 5 above-ground levels mixing in moderate enemy encounters and more action-based platforming. SMFMUSIC.INI section name: OverworldW5 Space "plains" level BGM Title: "Space Junk Galaxy" Game: Super Mario Galaxy Artist: Unknown Usage: This song is used in outer space levels without much action in World 6 (Outer Nebula). SMFMUSIC.INI section name: Space Athletic BGM - World 6 Title: Conflict - INH Remix Game: Raiden IV - Overkill (2014 MOSS Inc., SEIBU KAIHATSU INC.) Artist: Go Sato, arranged by INH Usage: This song plays in all action-oriented levels in World 6. SMFMUSIC.INI section name: SpaceAthletic World Boss fight BGM - World 4 Title: "Guwange-sama" Game: Guwange (1999 Atlus/Cave) Artist: Masahiro Kusunoki Usage: This song plays during the world boss battle of World 4. SMFMUSIC.INI section name: (Not yet implemented) World map BGMs World 1 Map BGM Title: High score entry theme Game: Vs. Super Mario Bros, ''Name Registration screen '''Artist:' Koji Kondo SMFMUSIC.INI section name: World1Map World 1 Map - Dark Land BGM Title: "Bowser's Inferno" Game: Super Mario Bros. 3 Artist: Forfallen (Jason Vincion), Koji Kondo SMFMUSIC.INI section name: World1MapDarkLand World 2 Map BGM Title: "Away From Home" Game: Ragnarok Online, Moscovia Dungeon Artist: NEOCYON SMFMUSIC.INI section name: World2Map World 3 Map BGM Title: "Abyss" Game: Ragnarok Online, Abyss Lake Dungeon Artist: SoundTEmP SMFMUSIC.INI section name: World3Map World 4 Map BGM Title: "Outer Breath" Game: Ragnarok Online, Satan Morroc SMFMUSIC.INI section name: World4Map Artist: SoundTeMP World 5 Map BGM Title: "Splendid Dreams" Game: Ragnarok Online Artist: Workspace SMFMUSIC.INI section name: World5Map World 6 Map BGM Title: "Title theme" Game: Xevious Resurrection (1982, 2009 Namco-Bandai) Artist: Unknown SMFMUSIC.INI section name: World6Map Notes The SMFMUSIC.INI section name is an entry in the INI file, which the game internally references for these songs when playing them in the game. Level designers who wish to assign music to their levels can use these INI section names to allow specific music to play in their levels.